In polymer chemistry, polyols are compounds with multiple hydroxyl functional groups available for chemical reactions. A major use of polyols is as a reactant to make polymers. Polyols may also be used for other purposes including in cosmetic formulations, lubricants and as chemical intermediates. Polyols themselves may be monomeric, oligomeric or polymeric. The ability to produce polyols of different molecular weights is desirable since these can be used to produce polymer networks with different properties. Monomeric or oligomeric polyols may be polymerized, for example into polyesters or polyethers, before conversion to other polymers such as polyurethanes.
Polyol production from renewable, non-petroleum based sources is desirable from a sustainability perspective. Methods are known for the preparation of polyols from vegetable oil. Known methods for the preparation of polyols often involve harsh reaction conditions that are not easily controlled, and typically involve expensive starting materials and catalysts.
There is a need in the art for an alternative method of producing polyols from a sustainable source. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a process which may be easily varied to provide polyols with a desired functionality.